1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to attachments for rotary scraping tools, and particularly to an attachment for a rotary rasping surface scarifying tool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to employ rotary power tools for roughening a selected surface on appropriate lumber, and the like, to achieve a predetermined finish, and for scarifying painted and paper walls in preparation for whatever purposes desired. In particular, it is known to employ portable circular electric power saws to achieve such roughening and scarifying.
Our U.S. Pat. No. 3,601,874, issued Aug. 31, 1971, discloses a rotary rasping surface scarifying attachment in the form of a guard which receives all but the teeth of a rotary rasping blade and forms in addition to a guard member a gauge which abuts a surface being worked and regulates the depth of cut of the rotating rasping blade teeth.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,731,338, issued May 8, 1973 to V. T. Walsh, et al, discloses a mechanical paint scraper wherein the bit of the scraper moves axially relative to an associated bell-shaped housing in order to permit selective engagement of the bit with a surface on which the housing is resting. Further, U.S. Pat. No. 2,721,502, issued Oct. 25, 1955 to H. M. Adams, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,028,152, issued Apr. 3, 1962 to A. L. Scholl, et al, disclose rotary scraping and resurfacing tools wherein the housing is canted with respect to a rotary blade so that the blade makes only intermittent contact with the associated surface being worked. U.S. Pat. No. 3,165,813, issued Jan. 19, 1965 to R. Harvell, et al, discloses a rotary file wherein the teeth of the file are disposed on a beveled or sloping surface of the file so that tilting of the file will cause engagement of the teeth with the surface being worked.